


Kiss

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Sea's WoL Challenge [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vague Spoilers, also spoilers for emets true name, written for seaswolchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: A respite.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Sea's WoL Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768804
Kudos: 15





	Kiss

The sight of him flopped atop the bed, exhausted as usual, is -- almost comforting, given recent events.

\-- They are both fine. The Ascian’s eyes are closed as he shifts onto his back, his robes tangling about his legs. Gently, Arianna approaches, coming to sit on the edge of the bed as she peers down at him.

Before she can stop herself or think of the implications, she’s reached out with one hand to brush strands of white from across his eyes. Even when he opens them, she doesn’t turn her gaze away.

“Would you like some tea?”

\-- Even without the bond between them, he would have been able to sense the tenderness. It well radiates from her -- from the tiny smile that unknowingly curves her lips, to the way she simply _looks_ at him with those eyes of green, full of warmth.

But the bond makes it _so much worse_.

The lack of response has her tilting her head in curiosity, perhaps about to speak again. Then the realisation hits -- plain as day. The affection is still there -- merely takes a backseat to the shock and then discomfiture that rolls in as her face reddens.

 _”Oh -- ”_ This, sent through the connection between them, perhaps unintentionally. “I -- ” Her mouth opens and shuts wordlessly. The dip in the bed lessens as she makes to stand, leap to her feet, her fingers drifting from him --

He quickly grasps her hand before she can, like caging a butterfly between his fingers. It’s several moments before she manages to muster the strength to look at him, leadenly coming back to sit at the very edge of the bed. Her green eyes flutter from the sheets to the bedpost to his shoulder before finally holding his gaze. He can practically _see_ the steam rising out her ears, and her fingers twitch nervously against his palms.

“I didn’t tell you to _stop_ ,” he says, sitting up lightly from his relaxed position.

” _Hades_.” His name, said through her voice, flutters like a sigh between them; the smile returns to her lips as she slowly eases her tense posture. How long has it been since he’s heard her say his name like that...?

One of his hands comes up to brush black, wavy hair from her cheek; he presses his palm against her skin, and she doesn’t move away. So he leans across, pulling her lightly, to press his lips to hers.


End file.
